Citadel of the Levinkan
]] The Citadel of the Levinkan '''was a massive structure on the high grounds of Zobeck that looked over the city and housed its ruler, the royal known as the Levinkan. About A frequent target of attacks, the Citadel and its components never stood for very long in one form. Though its outside form may have changed, the various citadels shared several common elements through history. The Levincastle '''The Levincastle is one of the oldest elements of the citadel, and always the most well guarded. The housing structure for the Levinkan and his closest companions, the Levincastle typically is made of 3 large towers, whose shapes and sizes have changed over time. The weather around the Levincastle was almost always fair since the installation of a weather machine, powered by an entrapped pair of Xeg Yi and Xeg-Ya. The UnderCitadel The UnderCitadel '''was a dangerous system of caverns and labyrinths carved out over thousands of years, and may be Quelmar's oldest underground system. The exact depth and spread of the Undercitadel is unknown, only that it has existed since the very first Levinkan. Its various floors contain a variety of areas, including a Zoo. Crypt of the Lost Levinkans A micro-plane dedicated to housing the graves of the hundreds of Levinkan relatives that have died over thousands of years, typically only reachable via a portal in the Levincastle. Chambers Being a massive and ancient citadel, the Levinkan's property is home to a variety of esoteric and interesting chambers. Abandoned chambers are known to sometimes house giant spiders or other monstrous guests. Examples of rooms found on site are listed here, with notable chambers listed in bold. * '''Chamber of Heads, reanimated heads of ancient sages who stick around to tell their stories. * The Altar of Eternal Confession: the longer you stay in the room the more you have to confess. * The Library of Last Words (Books fill with last words of people in the area, a two mile wide spell that ensures that in emergency, levinkan dieing words are caught. * Spectre's Home, the chamber houses a mischievous spirit who was bound to this room, who is kept prisoner now and in eternal servitude of the Levinkan. * '''The Merry Moss Tavern, '''a tavern for drinks and live music * A Meeting Room for Necromancers * "Horse-On-A-Stick" snack shop * Taxidermist's Chambers ]] * A treasure chamber with a teleporting door that causes you to walk out of a random chamber when trying to enter. Only dispelling the magic reveals the treasures behind the chamber. * Portal to the Crypt of Lost Levinkans * Waterfall Water Purification Chamber * Visiting Guest Chambers * Chambers that house artifacts, typically organized like a museum, with informational plates. Examples include a Dwarven artifacts chamber and a Draconic artifact chamber. * Piping Room: contains holes that travels downwards to lava chambers in the UnderCitadel, and a pipe system to extract and disperse the heat, keeping the citadel warm. * Coat Room with hooks that grab loose clothing and pull it onto the walls * Levinkan Scrying Chamber, full of crystal balls that keep tabs on all surviving Levinkan family members, though occasionally they are not updated and will simply show the rotting corpses of dead members. * Exercise Spiral, a magical spiral staircase that disappears into the floor and ascending into the ceiling, continually spiraling like a treadmill. * Quarter Inch Scale room, a chamber used for testing a variety of interior designs before fully crafting the final product. * The Egg chamber, houses a massive, partially fossilized shell of a massive egg inscribed with sun-dial like spikes. It is the oldest artifact owned by the Levinkan, showing the hatching of a creature older than time. Behind the Screen The Levincastle structure was based on an old map of ''Castle Greyhawk ''published in 1988 as a parody module containing parodies of Star Trek characters, superheroes, and Indiana Jones, among others. Category:Towson Tabletop